Come Undone
by LadyStardust3
Summary: 1x2 songfic. Duran Duran's "come undone" Heero and Duo are stranded in the wilderness!


Hello I am Natalie and this is my first GW fic.  Sorry for any mistakes but if it really doesn't figure then call it an AU or something.  Whatever.  Also this is a yaoi songfic 1x2 so if you don't like, then go and eat some pizza.  Sigh…. Reviews appreciated, flames burnt.  

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing ain't mine.  Nor is the fantastic "Come undone."  Such a fantastic song could only be written by fantastic Duran Duran (space for applause.)

Here we go.

Come Undone

"Are you quite comfortable Duo?"  Heero asked as the other boy wrapped his arms around him and snuggled up to his shoulder.

Duo didn't reply.

"Hey Duo?"  Heero said looking down at his fellow pilot, but the long haired boy was deeply asleep.

Heero looked up at the stars and thought about the dream from which he had just awoken.  Duo had been standing at the door to his Deathscythe looking back at Heero with unmasked longing in his eyes.  Heero had screamed "what is it Duo?  Come back and we'll talk about this." Duo had shaken his head and turned away.  Heero found himself running desperately towards the mobile suit but Duo had already gone.  Then the dream turned, and it was a disturbing and unexpected turn at that.  All of a sudden Heero was flat against the wall and Duo was kissing his neck with unbridled passion, creepily Heero had found himself enjoying it.  He was enjoying it too much, he wanted more… But it was just a dream.  A dream that he had awoken from, there was no going back.

**"Mine, immaculate dream**

**made**** of breath and skin**

**I've been waiting for you**

**signed**** with a home tattoo**

**happy**** birthday to you**

**was**** created for you."**

But he had awoken next to Duo and at first believed the impossible had happened.  Then he remembered where they were and felt the hard ground beneath him and the screen of shrub shielding them from any enemy eyes.  They were lucky not to have been killed, their gundams were destroyed, Quatre, Trowa and WuFei were out of reach and he had a huge amount of bruising paining his left side.

**"Can't ever keep from falling apart at the seams**

**Can I believe you're taking my heart to pieces?"**

Duo moved against Heero's side and unconsciously touched Heero's wound.  Heero flinched and shuddered a little but the pain died away to a dull ache as Duo began to stroke his chest.

"Duo?"  Heero murmured but the other boy was still fast asleep.

**"Oh, it'll take a little time, ** 

**might**** take a little crime to come undone now."**

Heero tried to ignore what Duo was doing and focus on what to do next.  The gundams were in a wreck about a mile from where they lay.  It had been a hard walk but they knew that if they settled too close to the wreckage they would have been found by enemy scouts and killed or worse imprisoned and tortured.  Heero wondered whether they would be able to salvage anything from the devastated crafts, especially any radio equipment to pick up the rest of the wing group.  But to go and have a look would be dangerous and would mean painfully disentangling himself from Duo's arms.

**"We'll try to stay blind to the hope and fear outside.**

**Hey child, stay wilder than the wind and blow me in to cry..."**

Heero looked at the serene face of the sleeping Duo and wondered whether he was aware of what he was doing with his hand that was now resting on Heero's stomach under his ripped garment.  

Duo looked so peaceful, he wasn't worrying about food/water or contact with the rest of Gundam wing but Heero couldn't find sleep.  Not while peril lay ahead, he felt compelled to get himself out of the bad situation he was currently caught up in and worry about his feelings for Duo later.

**"Who do you need,**

**who**** do you love,**

**when**** you come undone?**

**Who do you need,**

**who**** do you love,**

**when**** you come undone?"**

"Mmm Heero," Duo murmured and brought his arm around Heero's waist.  

"Duo?"  Heero asked again but the Deathscythe pilot was still quite asleep.  Heero wondered if Duo was dreaming about him and if so just what scenes were he playing out?  Surely nothing like his own dreams, Heero decided that would be impossible.  But the dreams plagued him and as he gazed at the beautiful sleeping face of Duo he wondered just how much reality the dreams contained.  There could be no stirring in his heart for the other gundam pilot, at least not now.

**"Words, playing me deja-vu**

**like**** a radio tune**

**I swear I've heard before."**

"I love you Heero," Duo whispered in his sleep and snuggled up closer to the Wingzero pilot's body.

This had gone too far, Heero couldn't cope with the feelings Duo's sleep-talking was stirring within him. Dreams are not real.

"Duo wake up," Heero said shaking the other boy gently.

"Hm, what?"  Duo murmured and snuggled up to Heero.  But then his eyes snapped open and he saw the other boy so close and blushed.  "Oh sorry Heero," he mumbled in embarrassment.  "What's going on?"  He added moving away.

But Heero held onto his waist, not allowing him to move away.

"You were dreaming," he told Duo.  "About me."

Duo blushed bright red and looked away uncomfortably, trying to ignore how turned on he truly was lying so close to Heero and hoping the other pilot hadn't noticed.

**"Chill, is it something real**

**Or the magic I'm feeling**

**off**** your fingers?"**

"Was I?"  Duo stuttered a little penetrated by Heero's deep gaze.  "I can't remember," he lied in addition.  

But Duo could remember very well, they were at base, in Heero's quarters.  More specifically in Heero's bed, they were wrapped around each other intimately but comfortably and were talking in mumbled conversation.  In his dream Duo was overwhelmed by how much he loved Heero and now, in real life he felt confused by his own feelings.

**"Can't ever keep from falling apart at the seams**

**Can I believe you're taking my heart to pieces?"**

Heero felt intoxicated by Duo's expression.  He could remember the dream but he was certainly trying his best to hide that fact.  

"What should we do now Heero?"  Duo asked looking out of the scrub.

"I was thinking," Heero replied, sitting up and wincing at the pain.

"You're hurt," Duo stated.

"I'll manage," Heero replied bravely.  "Anyway I was thinking, we need to go back to the gundams, see if we can get a radio or something."

"That's just what they'll expect us to do," said Duo.

"Well what choice do we have."

"Where are we?"  Duo asked flicking his braid over his shoulder.

"Well before we got shot down I figured we were somewhere over Colorado but I can't be sure, my GPS was well off."

"Well it isn't cold," Duo stated sitting up.

"Luckily for us it isn't," Heero said, looking down at his tattered clothes, even this small movement causing pain to his side.

**"Lost in a deep red sky** (AN: this is originally "Snow filled sky" but that doesn't figure for America)

**we'll**** make it all right to come undone now"**

Heero shivered, the wound on his side protested his every movement.  He groaned and lay flat again.

"Let me have a look at that," Duo murmured and gently peeled Heero's tattered green top from the wound on his side.

It was an enormous bruise covering most of his side and round onto his back.  He had a deep graze over the top and across his arm but it was too choked with dirt to bleed.  

"This is bad Heero," Duo muttered.  "We need water to wash it."

Heero attempted to sit up again.  "I said I'll manage Duo."

"I know what you said, and I know what you're like so there's no way you're going to make it to your feet let alone back to the gundams.  I propose I make the trip alone and…."

"No way," interrupted Heero shaking his head. "I'm not letting you do that, that's suicide."

"Fine then I'll scout the area round here and try to find water quite soon come back Duo."

Duo smiled down at Heero where he lay in the shrubbery.  Then before he could begin to think to himself how beautiful Heero looked, he turned and crawled out of the cover.

**"We'll try to stay blind to the hope and fear outside**

**Hey child stay wilder than the wind and blow me in to cry...**"

Heero rolled over in his sleep.  Duo crouched with a filled water bottle in his hand.

"Heero I'm back," Duo said softly wondering how conscious his fellow pilot was.

"Duo!  No come back I can't live without you," the other boy said desperately.

Duo knelt closer, noticing Heero was shivering and sweating a little, the impact of the wound had sent him into a fever.

"Hey?  Hey Heero," Duo said softly shaking Heero's shoulder.  "I'm here, I am back."

Heero rollws back flat and opening his eyes gazed into the caring face of the Deathscythe pilot.  Seeing those deep blue eyes looking down at him so caringly…. he almost felt like crying.

**"who do you need,**

**who**** do you love,**

**when**** you come undone?"**

This time the dream was worse.  Duo had flown off in a supply ship, leaving Heero lying alone on the floor of an aircraft hangar.  But it was a dream, Duo was right here.

"I brought water," said Duo and took off his shirt.

Heero gazed up at Duo's perfectly toned chest and the delicate long plait dropping down his back almost to the floor.  But Duo didn't notice Heero staring at him, he was too busy pouring water onto his shirt.

Then he moved and tenderly wetted Heero's forehead with one shirt sleeve and then moved to clean the wound on his side.

Heero shuddered and winced with the pain of the bruise being touched but Duo was only putting the necessary pressure on it; he was so gentle.

**"who do you need,**

**who**** do you love,**

**when**** you come undone?**"

"D-Duo," Heero stammered through the pain.  

"Shh," said Duo and moved so he was lying beside Heero.  He poured more water onto another part of the shirt and cleared some of the filth off of Heero's face so he could admire him more.  Heero just gazed up at him with wide deep eyes.

He caught Duo's hand with his uninjured arm then caught and held his gaze.  

"What?"  Duo whispered.

**"who do you need,**

**who**** do you love,**

**when**** you come undone?"**

Heero realized he had stopped breathing and raggedly took a breath, still staring up at Duo.

"What's the matter Heero?"  Duo asked, painfully aware of Heero's fingers laced with his own.

The wingzero pilot thought about his dreams.  How he had felt when he had screamed 'I can't live without you.'

"I was dreaming," Heero stated.

"Where did I go?"

Heero felt a little embarrassed that he had spoken out loud in his sleep.  "You went away in a supply ship."

"A supply ship?  When I can fly a gundam!"  He sniggered.

"It was a dream Duo."

"Yeah right," agreed Duo.  "And you couldn't live without me?"

"Never," Heero said softly.

"You know I could remember that dream.  I was dreaming about you."

"You said you loved me."

"I know."

"And did you mean it?"

The two gundam pilots gazed into each other's eyes.  Heero ran his thumb over the back of Duo's hand and Duo smiled softly, his cheeks flushed with pink.

"Of course I meant it, I do mean it."

Duo moved closer to Heero, curving his body away from his injury as he leant in to kiss him.  Heero let go of Duo's hand and stroked his face as their lips met.  

Duo leant into Heero, deepening the kiss as Heero rested his fingers on his neck, Duo lay his hand on Heero's chest.

As Heero ran his tongue over Duo's lower lip, a loud scream of metal from outside startled them apart.

"What was that?"  Heero whispered.

They were no longer alone in the wilderness but what manner of vehicle had just landed????

……………….

??

**"Who do you love? When you come undone?"**

This is a two parter!

Watch this space.  

Haverniceday.


End file.
